Tufts composed of a plurality of filaments for oral care implements, like manual and powered toothbrushes are well known in the art. Generally, the tufts are attached to a mounting surface of a head intended for insertion into a user's oral cavity. A grip handle is usually attached to the head, which handle is held by the user during brushing. The head is either permanently connected or repeatedly attachable to and detachable from the handle.
It is known that filaments forming one tuft often have substantially the same dimensions and characteristics. While toothbrushes comprising these types of tufts clean the outer buccal face of teeth adequately, they are not as well suited to provide adequate removal of plaque and debris from the gingival margin, interproximal areas, lingual surfaces and other hard to reach areas of the mouth.
Tufts composed of two different types of filaments, so called tuft-in-tufts, are also known in the art. In general, each type of filament is arranged in a group, wherein an inner group is substantially coaxially enclosed by an outer group to form the tuft. For example, a toothbrush head is known having a bristle surface from which tufts comprising plural filaments extend in a filament direction. Each tuft comprises shorter filaments having a cross section which does not taper from their lower end towards their upper end and longer filaments which taper from their lower end towards their upper end.
The tuft-in-tufts known in the art, in particular the longer filaments located in the central region of the tuft, show substantially poor interdental cleaning properties.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a head for an oral care implement provides improved cleaning properties, in particular with respect to interproximal and gingival marginal regions of teeth. It is also an object of the present disclosure to provide an oral care implement comprising such head.